The invention relates to a method for working ground pavements, as well as to a self-propelled construction machine, specifically a road milling machine, soil stabilizer, recycler or surface miner.
Self-propelled construction machines for working ground pavements are known, for example, from DE 10 2006 024 123 B4. The self-propelled construction machine described therein comprises a machine frame, as well as a height-adjustable milling drum for working a ground pavement. The milling drum is driven by a drive unit. Such construction machine comprises a control device for monitoring and controlling the milling depth of the milling drum and the speed of the construction machine.
With such construction machines, it is known, for example, that the drive unit drives the milling drum via a power transmission drive, and the drive of the milling drum can be shifted via a, for example, mechanical coupling.
It may, however, also be specified for the milling drum to be driven by means of hydraulic motors or electric motors.
Now there is an increasing requirement, however, to save energy and fuel during the working of ground pavements, thus enabling a more environmentally friendly operation.